I wouldn't change you for the world
by noukinav018
Summary: Astrid had always prided herself in being the best when anything was asked from her. Mistakes were not in her vocabulary list. She was tough, she was smart. She most decidedly did not let things get out of hand. Although, she internally admitted there were moments she would be glad if others remembered she was a lady instead of a fearsome viking warrior. R


**Disclaimer: just as a precaution I'm mentioning it any way. I'm just borrowing these brilliant characters. All credit goes to Cressida Cowell of course! Without her we wouldn't enjoy of such dashing heros and lovely heroines.**

**Summary:**** Astrid had always prided herself in being the best when anything was asked from her. Mistakes were not in her vocabulary list. She was tough, she was smart. She most decidedly did not let things get out of hand. Although, she internally admitted there were moments she would be glad if others remembered she was a lady instead of a fearsome viking warrior. R&R**

* * *

**I WOULDN'T CHANGE YOU FOR THE WORLD**

Astrid had always prided herself in being the best when anything was asked from her. Mistakes were not in her vocabulary list. She was tough, she was smart. She most decidedly did not let things get out of hand. Everyone respected her and thought about it twice before voicing any idiotic comment that may earn them a glare of disapproval.

Although, she internally admitted there were moments she would be glad if others remembered she was a lady instead of a fearsome viking warrior. She praised Odin for welcoming her with honour in Berk. Also, she did not have the heart to disregard dear goddess Sif for giving her the strength ingrained with resolve to be what she was today.

In fact, she was troubled trying to understand herself. This was what she was hoping for since she was little. Besides, the recognition did have it's perks. Having some preference in the shop instead of waiting in an endless line as everybody else was definitely positive.

No, she did not have a valid argument to complain about her good fortune. People intrinsically trusted her good sense. They did not worry about the protection she additionally provided to the village. Maybe it was because lady dragon riders weren't still the rule. Not even after the same son of their chief was freely sprinting through the skies with a well known flying legend.

How everything turned out had infinitely beated all the odds. Who would have thought that such a young boy as unpromising as Hiccup would be able to tame such a fearsome creature as a Night Fury? It was a mystery class dragon no less. He got to unveil many secrets that were unknown to any inhabitant of Berk for the last seven hundred years.

Hiccup resembled everything a viking was not in terms of appearance. Always well groomed for a young man of his age and unlike the bulky, enormous males of the tribe. He favoured a modest apparel to boot. The heir to the reign of Berk had a preference for having his chocolate wavy locks under control plus being as fresh as hygiene allowed it in such precarious circumstances. In fact, he was all for educating himself in the finest arts of reading, writing, drawing and had great talent as a blacksmith. In another time, she wouldn't have paid any mind to what he did. She hadn't considered him remarkable in the past. She had just seen him as a little pest humilliating himself far too many times for the sake of childishly trying to play the role of somebody he would never be.

How utterly and ridiculously wrong she had been to dismiss him as she did before. It had been foolish of her to miss the true nature of that persistence combined with the willingness in trying to make others view him as an equal and not as a burden.

She now got a better view of his fine character. Shamefully, she could not take any credit about it. None of what he showed to others today was thanks to her. She had never offered encouragement or a helping hand to him. She had always been attentive of helping herself out, and that someone had not included the one who later became the true defender of Berk. The most unlikely human being happened to be the reason why they were still safe and with a village to live in.

Looking back to the days when they didn't speak, she assessed that he must have felt isolated and useless to have tried so badly to fit in.

Young teenager vikings weren't any help at all to begin with. Hiccup had always been just extraordinarily different. He had a softness and kindness in his eyes not fit for a warrior she had decided. His instilled manners or knowledge permanently put the rest to shame, yet they still had not cared about what he was capable of offering.

The frustration in him was evident as the light of day back then. He had forcefully tried to make his father proud. Nevertheless, nothing Hiccup did had fulfilled himself apparently.

In all fairness, his father Stoick had not been the best person communicating if she could say so herself. He had kept himself from mentioning Hiccup his thoughts about him being a very singular local in the land.

The issue at hand was that the young heir did not accept himself for who he was. Despite of all his goodness, his one flaw was to think so little of himself. All of this happened, because of the way he appeared to be to the rest of people. Unquestionably, that was was not his fault. It was everyone's responsibility. A blunder that Berk had to incessantly ammend…

Through life, Hiccup had paid the price for the greater good. While other people would have hold it against you, he did exactly the opposite. He was stronger as the days kept coming. She still did not understand how he managed to keep his humbleness with no retalation to the ones who never believed in him before. Furthermore, after a near death experience that left him without his left leg as a reminder. Being handicapped had not altered his determination either on becoming the better person, while helping others every time it was necessary.

She was not in the position to deny that it was hard for her to had seen him struggle at the beginning with his new reality. She had caught his look of sorrow cloaked in veiled pain sometimes when he thought no one was looking. Although, she was glad to help him when he was comfortable with her assistance. It didn't take that long for him to get rid of his sadness as he saw that the people he cared about were safe. He had embraced the idea that a bit of sacrifice wouldn't harm him in the long run.

It's been five years already since that fateful day she almost lost him. The thought makes her involuntarily shake with fear, but also to have a breath of relief. She needs to keep that in mind. He is still here with her. People might call him a late bloomer as well. His features have hardened a bit with time. His skills are sharper and his confidence took a big boost after being in charge of educating, training and guiding people about dragons in Berk.

However, all her contemplation is suddenly disrupted when a voice reaches her right ear.

She blinks, trying to ponder of what is going on around her. To her surprise, smooth lips caress her forehead with a touch so light that sends her heart racing. There's only one man who has that effect on her.

Hiccup.

She opens her mouth to form a reply, though no sound escapes her. Her gaze falls to the new face in the room she was in, only to discover the subject of her reveries staring back at her with shinning jade eyes showing his amusement openly. He is biting his lips to stop himself from laughing with little success. She can't hold it agaisnt him. He does leave her speechless nowadays with great frecuency. He speaks again and she is incapable of forming a coherent thought.

Laughter fills the emptiness of the vast accommodation they use today to train new dragon riders.

She attempts a smile feeling her whole face burning hot out of embarrassment.

Hiccup reigns on his outburst and shakes his head smiling. Now he has gotten her full attention.

"As flattering as it is to make you speechless, I believe I said good afternoon milady."

Oh. He had been greeting her and she had acted so stupidly.

"Oh! Yes, hi Hiccup. Hello Hiccup. Hello Hiccup. It's good to see you Hiccup… I…"

The man in question shakes his head with a resigned sigh. He approaches Astrid again, gently extending his hand to her. She lets him hold her own hand and he lovingly kisses the back of her palm. His gesture a plain sign of a pleading request that is not mentioned and that the young woman understands. His query is palpable in the air and the words that follow reinforces it.

"Astrid. No more pondering about the past. What's done is done and I wouldn't change you for the world, milady."

His sincere words makes a lump form in her throat with the threat of tears coming to her eyes. She does not bulge and only limits herself to nod in compliance. A thought lingers with her and makes her smile in content. For nothing may possibly match her good luck to the treasure she had in her life.

"No Hiccup" she ponders "I wouldn't change you for the world either."

* * *

**Author's note: There you have it! My first How to Train Your Dragon one-shot. Please review after you're done reading and let me know your thoughts. I really appreciate feedback as I enjoy giving it every time I go through a story. **

**Happy reading and writing to all of you :)**

—**Noukinav018—**


End file.
